


QUE’ SERA SERA

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: There are some certainties in life





	QUE’ SERA SERA

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: If memory serves - The lyrics are from a song Doris Day sang in CALAMITY JANE

Que Sera, Sera,  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, Sera  
What will be, will be.

Illya knew from the moment he had seen a photo of the masculine, dark, arrogant, egotistical, competent, handsome CEA of UNCLE, that death could not part them.

He had known, at their first meeting, when that strong hand had clasped his in greeting, when those dark eyes had looked into his and captured his soul; when the American had accepted him as an equal; their success and growing trust; they would become partners, dearest friends, and, eventually, lovers.

He knew this, just as he knew the Earth was round and revolved around the Sun.

Destiny? Fate? Kismet? He, Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin, knew he would go, willingly, into Napoleon Solo’s arms, and their surrender to each other would be sweet.

When it would happen he could not say; but, no matter what happened in their lives, it would happen.


End file.
